An Untold Future
by Jake's girl144
Summary: Prince Daniel, son of King Maxon and Queen America, prepares for his own selection. He wants what his parents found, a best friend and love. Elizabeth is forced into the selection by her greedy father and wants nothing to do with his plan. Can these two find love with each other? Or will the untold future scare them away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :), so this is a version of the selection that i think would happen if me and my friends were in it. Sort of my life mixed in haha. I hope you enjoy it though. Disclaimer: The original characters are Kiera Cass'**

" Now..the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's call out Prince Daniel Schreave, our favorite couple's son!" Gavril called out, eagerly waiting for me to go out to him. I was nervous but nevertheless I walked out to him, smiling and waving into the camera. Sitting down in the chair opposite of Gavril, I waited for the questions about my upcoming selection.

"So, Your Majesty. How do you feel about your selection? I have to tell you, all of Illea is excited to meet the girls." he asked, looking at me and the camera every so often.

"Well Gavril, I feel pretty confident that I'll find my future best friend and wife like my father has," I said, turning over to look at both my mother and father. My father, King Maxon, had found his love and wife in my mother America. Not long after their own selection, they had me and I grew up hearing their love story. It was something I wish I could find, a love strong enough to conquer all.

"I hope you find her Your Majesty. Now are you ready to see all the girls chosen?" Gavril asked.

"Hahaha no, but I'm prepared to see what awaits me," I laughed, winking into the camera as the room laughed along side me.

We all turned toward the big screen to see the chosen girls, the butterflies in my stomach growing.

"Alexandra Tomlinson, 3"

"Savannah Waters, 6"

"Emily Elaine, 4"

"Kiara Lynn, 2"

The names kept coming and coming, and the faces of the selection girls flashed along side their name and caste. It wasn't till the very last name was called that I truly looked at the picture. Her face glowed on the screen, eyes a beautiful chocolate brown and her dark brown hair fell naturally around her face.

"Elizabeth Garza, 5"

With her name being called last, Gavril turned back to me once again.

"My my, Your Majesty, you have quite a group don't you? Any of them catch your eye yet?" he asked, probably noticing the last girl like I did.

"Well now Gavril, if I told you that, there wouldn't be any surprises," laughing a little nervously.

"So true Your Majesty, so true. Well Illea, that's all the time we have for tonight. Next week we'll have our selection girls ready to interview." With that The Report was over and I was faced with a turmoil of emotion.

I walked slowly to my parents, smiling sheepishly. I had no idea what they thought or if they thought I may not be ready, even if I was 19. Mother knew exactly what to say though and it quickly calmed me enough to talk.

"Ooh honey, you did wonderfully!" she said, the excitement evident in her voice.

"Thanks mom."

With that I turned to see father looking at me proudly, obviously proud of how I had handled the interview.

"You'll do fine, you know. Just remember it's about finding the person who completes you," he said, and with that he pulled mother away, leaving me to think over my selection.

I wasn't ready, I didn't think I was, but I had to be. For me and for my country. I couldn't help think about that last girl, Elizabeth. The way she smiled in the screen had captured me, so I thought over what awaited me in the coming weeks, and my untold future.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I froze as my name was called on television, my father laughing at the possibilities. "See, I knew you wouldn't end up as a disappointment! Go, prepare yourself. Practice your instruments and sing a few notes. You'll soon become queen!" he said, pulling me off the couch and into my room.

I couldn't believe it...why me of all people? Me, whose father only wanted me entered for the money. I didn't care for the money. I just wanted to be happy, to meet someone and fall in love. Not become property of the kingdom and a toy to the prince. I was never good with making friends, I've never even kissed a boy! But it didn't matter. I wasn't going to become a toy to the prince of Illea, never!

"Elizabeth, you better wipe that look off your face!" Father screamed, obviously noticing the defiance. "You better behave when you leave, smile, be charming. Do it for your sister, a better life for her."

I looked over to Marie, her sweet little eyes begging me to take a role in her dream.

"Fine! I'll behave, I'll actually try," I said, turning away from my father's ginning face.

"That's my girl!"

Ooh dear lord..what am I getting into?

**With that my dear friends, i bid farewell. Please review and i'll post faster :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here you go guys! Chapter 2! What goes on in his majesty's head while the girls come to the palace? Anyway disclaimer to Kiera Cass for all original characters :)**

A strange feeling had overcome me as I watched the thirty-five girls being led into the palace. One of them, would be my future best friend and queen. I would be spending the rest of my life with one of those girls.

I knew nothing of them other than their names and that bit of information was still sort of lacking. My father had refused to let me read their reports, wanting me to learn about each of them on my own...great. The reports would have been helpful to me, at least I'd know them a little more.

I knew for sure I didn't want to be in a meaningless relationship either for Illea or myself. My parents would support me no matter who I chose. I had grown up hearing my parents story and as I grew older, they went further into detail. The way my grandfather had sabotaged my mother multiple times, and had been a cruel father to both of them. For me, that wasn't the case and I was thankful.

I turned back to the window as I saw another car pull into the grounds. Three girls stepped out, all of them in a well behaved manner. Immediately I recognized the one in the middle, her soft dark brown hair giving her away easily. She seemed to be looking around in wonder or hatred I couldn't tell from up so high. I hoped it was with wonder though.

She looked up, aware that she was being watched and looked up at me. I froze not sure what to do, they weren't suppose to actually see or meet me till later at dinner, but then again it was my fault for being up here. Probably noticing who I was, she turned her attention quickly back to the other girls, making polite conversation.

I liked the way they all seemed friendly toward each other, at least the castle wouldn't be a war zone with me as the prize.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Now Elizabeth, remember to smile, always behave with the other girls and you let the prince do whatever he wants with you, okay?" I couldn't believe what my father was telling me! He wanted me to allow the prince, his _royal highness,_ to use me anyway he wanted.

"But father, what if he tries.."

"Then you allow him to! Do. Not. Refuse."

I stayed quite, trying to process the instructions given to me.

"Yes, Father..." I said, turning away from him and dragging my suitcase to the door, where a royal guard appeared. Bowing slightly to me, the guard took my suitcase and led me to the car.

I turned around, looking back at my father and littlest sister. He smiled, an idiotic grin spreading over his face. I didn't care what he said, so I turned and got in the car, two other girls already waiting there. I had forgotten that there would be more girls, but in a way I was glad.

"Hi, I'm Emily, Emily Elaine!" A short, blue eyed girl said, her curly strawberry blonde hair bouncing up along with her.

"Oh um..hi, I'm Elizabeth Garza," I replied, a little awkwardly.

The girl next to her laughed, hazel eyes twinkling with mischief, "It's okay, she doesn't bite, I'm Kiara by the way."

"Nice to meet you two." I didn't really know what to make out of this situation. Honestly, I had thought that many of the girls would be hostile and cruel, but it probably wasn't the case for everyone.

"Oh guys, isn't this exciting! We'll live in the palace and eat like kings!" Emily said, practically screaming in me and Kiara's ears.

"Haha it's actually queens Emmy," Kiara exclaimed amused at our new friends wording.

"I'll be happy once I meet The Queen, she's like a role model to me," I add into the conversation.

"OURS TOO!"

We stayed like this for a good few hours till we drove into the palace grounds, since none of us had wanted to fly. As we arrived, we all immediately composed ourselves and stepped out. Kiara, having been the closest to the door, walked out first.

I stayed in between them, looking around in wonder and curiosity at all the areas of the palace grounds. As I looked around though, I suddenly got a strange feeling of being watched.

Finding the source, a tall shadowy figure stared down at us from a balcony high above the castle, I didn't know who it was and I didn't care.

I was here in the palace, and the Selection had begun.

**Well there you guys go! I'd like to thank all of those who have favorite and followed this story, means a lot :) Please Review and i'll have the third chapter up by tomorrow night**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soo sorry guys! It's been so busy with marching season, but it's over. I'll have way more time to right. :) Disclaimer: All original characters are Kiara's.**

**Elizabeth's POV**

A woman immediately called over a maid to lead me to station four. When they sat me down, a tall man came over to me. "Well sweetheart?," he starts, "we have to talk about your look."

I glare at him. "What about it?"

He laughs, "It's gorgeous! You look beautiful and innocent, the prince will love you."

"So what will you do?" I ask slowly.

"Add a bit of eye shadow, a dash of mascara and a slight blush. Other than that nothing...except wax your legs and fix your nails."

He calls over several women and they get to work. Not only did they wax my legs..but they pretty much stripped me bare from any hair on my body! They trimmed and buffed my fingernails. My body was rubbed with lotions and scents so good smelling, that I was sure I smelled like a field of flowers. They slip me into a deep blue sleeveless dress, the bodice covered in beautiful designs.

When I see the end results, I gasp. In the mirror stood a beautiful young girl. Sweet, innocent and determined.

It was kind of hard to believe. I am interviewed about my arrival and transformation, along with the other girls. As soon as we're all done, we are excused to our rooms. This isn't all that bad really...

**Daniel's POV**

I couldn't go out there...what if I screwed up? I mean I'm the Prince, I shouldn't be like this...

"Will you calm down?" a voice says behind me, scaring me half to death.

I turn to see my best friend and brother Jason, Uncle Carter's son. "Easy for you to say.. you don't have 35 girls to choose from. Illea depending on you to give them a future queen..."

He snickers, mischief in his eyes. "Of course not, I'd have 100," he scoffs, his smart ass self coming out.

I just smile and shake my head, my mind reeling back to the girls.

"I promise it won't be that bad Danny. They'll be good, kind girls..well most of them will. Some will be down right bitchy, I suggest you get rid of those first."

I laugh at his comment, happy that he's here.

"Okay, well, we have to go now or our parents will be furious." I said, dragging him to the door.

"Yes brother, let's go make our bad ass entrance!."

We walk to the dinning area in silence, the nerves slowly starting to return. We wait there at the door, waiting for our introductions to the room.

**Sorry for this short chapter, but i will make it up to you guys with a longer chapter. Promise. Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4 is up my friends. Thanks to all the current and new followers for being supportive. Disclaimer: all original characters belong to Kiara.**

Elizabeth's POV

When I enter my room, two girls curtsy and introduce themselves. Both Amber and Lucinda get me ready for dinner, telling me that I did beautifully in my interview. They choose a dark red courtlike mermaid dress, one shoulder going across the left side.

"You know Lady Elizabeth, we'll be happy to do anything you ask of us," Amber says, bowing down her head.

"Thank you, but please don't curtsy or bow. Oh and just call me Elizabeth." They both look at me bewildered and simply nod at my request. They lead me to dinner and leave me there with the girls awaiting the arrival of _his royal highness. _We're seated along the long dining table, the woman named Silvia seating me next to Emily.

"Now girls! You two will have the honor of sitting in front of The Prince and his guest, aren't ya'll excited?" she asks, both of us looking at her like she's crazy. She leaves us there to think about the news, the other girls, glaring our way.

Emily turns to me, but before she can say anything the doors open again, The Prince and another boy walking in. We stand and curtsy till he waves his hand to sit. Me and Emily sit down, the Prince and his guest in front of us.

The Prince freezes in front of me, his eyes showing recognition. Hmm I wonder why, it's not like he's ever seen me before. He sits down and dinner begins.

I look around at all the forks and spoons around my plate, confused out of my mind. I sneak a peak at Daniel, noticing that he too is looking at me. He smiles gently, gesturing at the eating utensil at his left, my right. I couldn't help but blush as I look back down at my plate, his chuckle ringing around us.

"I hope you are comfortable here," he says, probably hoping I would look up. Emily jabs me in the side, earning a response from me.

"Oh, um..yes your majesty I am," I answered a bit flustered.

We eat the rest of our dinner in silence, both me and Emily enjoying the food. We sneak knowing glances at each other, already close friends. She darts her eyes in the direction of The Prince and I look over to see him staring back.

He stands, along with his friend. "Lady Elizabeth, I hope I'll get to know you more, you seem like a lovely person and I hope we can become friends." He bows and exits the dining hall along with the boy named Jason.

I excuse myself to go upstairs and quickly leave, wanting to forget the encounter. I take a warm bath and start to feel like myself again. Why did he choose me to sit in front of? More importantly why did I react to him? I had to admit to myself that he was pretty attractive..ugh! I get out of the bath tub and head to bed, the delicate night gown rustling.

Amber stays in the room, which just makes me uncomfortable.. "Um Amber?"

She curtsy's "Yes?"

"Could you get me some tea? I'm a bit restless." Before I even finish my sentence, she scurries away. I take this opportunity to head to the library, hoping to find some books to my liking.

I look through books and find one named The Protectors by an unknown author. As I back away from the shelf, I bump into something warm and strong. "Oh!" I say surprised. Prince Daniel stands behind me with a startled look on his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" he says with a low voice.

I drop the book I was holding and go down in a curtsy. "Your Majesty, I Um-mm I-I'm sorry, I-I'll be g-going!" I dart pass him, only to be pulled back, nearly falling to the ground.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle or u-um damn it! Sorry!" He steadies me and quickly let's go, reaching down to grab the book I had dropped.

I blush as he hands it to me, earning a smile from him. "It's cute when you blush," he said, blushing himself.

"U-um thanks. I should probably go back to my room though."

"Oh um yeah, I should too. Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight your majesty," I answered back, heading to the door.

"Elizabeth?"

I turn to look at him, the moon peaking through at us.

"Please just call me Daniel," he says, smiling. I smile and nod. "Goodnight Daniel," I say back, leaving the library and darting into my room. I took deep breaths, trying to slow my racing heart.

How was I ever going to face him tomorrow?

**Well there you go! They finally met! *Epic fangirling* Haha anyways, next chapter will be in the Prince's POV. Don't forget to review my pretties! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5, let's get on with it. Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Kiara**

Daniel's POV

Jason jabs me on the side, indicating we should probably enter, the introduction not given. I walk in, tall and confident, Jason trailing in behind me. When I reach my seat, I freeze, recognizing the person in front of me. Elizabeth, the beautiful girl I had noticed during the drawing, sat before me. She looks up, probably confused at my reaction. Hey I couldn't blame her, I'd be a bit creeped out too.

We sit down and after a few moments I look up at her again. She looks around at her plate, looking confused at all the utensils. She sneaks a look at me and I gesture at the fork to my right, and I chuckle at her adorable blush. I couldn't help it, it was just so adorable!

After a few moments, I decide to break the uncomfortable silence. "I hope you are comfortable here," I say, hoping she would look up at me again. Of course I had to go all formal...

"Oh, um..yes Your Majesty I am,"she answered back.

We eat the rest of our dinner in silence, Jason kicking me every now and then. Once we're done I stand and address her. "Lady Elizabeth, I hope I'll get to know you more, you seem like a lovely person and I hope we can become friends." I bows and exit the hall.

"Wow..did you have to go all formal?" Jason asks, amusement evident on his face.

"What else was I suppose to do?" I ask, laughing.

"I don't know! Maybe ask her about herself."

"Hmm we'll too late now!" I say back, punching him lightly.

"Okay Okay!, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," He says, running to his side of the hall.

I shake my head and turn to my hall, I take a moment to think about the evening. I guess I could have been nicer, maybe a little more attentive but I couldn't help it. It was nerve wreaking! Like how does a guy even talk to someone like her?

I enter my room and flop on the bed, still mulling over how to make future encounters better. I could follow Jason's advice, won't hurt to try.

Not really wanting to go to bed, I get up and head to the library, ready to read a good book till I fall asleep. Suddenly I walk into something soft and...sweet?

"Oh!" It says surprised. Elizabeth turns to look at me scared probably out of her mind.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I whisper.

She drops whatever she was holding and goes down in a curtsy. "Your Majesty, I Um-mm I-I'm sorry, I-I'll be g-going!" She darts pass me, but I reach for her arm and pull her back, nearly dropping her on the floor.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle or u-um damn it! Sorry!" I quickly say. Ugh that's so stupid of me! I nearly dropped her and I bet I look like a fool! I reach down and grab the book she dropped, handing it to her.

She blushes as I hand it to her, and I smile. "It's cute when you blush," I say, feeling my cheeks grow warm. Damn it! I actually said that!

"U-um thanks. I should probably go back to my room though."

"Oh um yeah, I should too. Goodnight Elizabeth." I say a little quietly.

"Goodnight your majesty," she answered back, heading to the door. I didn't like that though..the lack of familiarity.

"Elizabeth?"

She turns back to look at me, the moon glowing on her sweet face.

"Please just call me Daniel," I said, smiling. Her radiant smile greets me back. "Goodnight Daniel," She says shyly.

She leaves, the moon my only companion.

**Aww! He seems so confused! Poor baby! Well, keep reviewing guys! I'll post soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Kiera Cass**

Elizabeth's POV

In the morning I woke to the light coming through my window as Amber gently pulled back the curtains, while Lucinda was drawing my bath. I wasn't ready to move. It had taken me a long time to calm down from getting so worked up, and even more time to relax after I'd realized exactly what had happened last night in the library.

"Miss? Are you awake?"

I sighed, slowly getting up,"Yes."

They slowly moved me into the bathroom, each step echoing against the tile. They both quickly stripped me from my nightgown and usher me into the bath. I felt awkward being naked in front of Amber and Lucinda, never having been naked in front of anyone before. These two however, would be dressing me for the duration of my stay in the palace, so might as well make it less awkward. I slowly relaxed into it. Amber washed my thick hair with a flowery scented shampoo while Lucinda rubbed my skin with soap.

After my bath, Amber dried my hair, arranging it around my shoulders, only pinning up a few strands with clips. Lucinda brought out my beautiful day dress. The dress came down to my knees and was a blood red color. Like the one before, it had a sweetheart neckline and rhinestones decorating only the front. They eagerly slipped it on me, once again adjusting my hair.

Lucinda then brought me one of the jewelry sets we were given upon our arrival.

"Do you like this one Lady Elizabeth? I thought you might like this one since your taste is simpler than the other."

I looked at the set, smiling at her choice. A beautiful crystal tear drop necklace and matching earrings twinkled in the box. The earrings were small yet so pretty and simple.

"I love it Luce!" I said, as she put the jewelry on.

Once they considered me ready I was told to head to the foyer where we had all met yesterday. I was one of the first ones to get there. Among the girls there was Alexandra and Alaina. Alaina was a sweet 16 year old girl, one of the youngest. Alexandra, I could already tell was going to cause trouble.

Every girl who trickled in after me looked overdone, all of them wanting to stand out for the Prince. I was the only one who genuinely looked like myself. Even after Silvia came to escort us, two girls were still late.

"Alright ladies, before you even think of dining with the King and Queen, we must learn about table etiquette."

She went on and on about which utensil to use when, and so on. After so long, the doors to the great room opened and in came the Prince.

He smiled at us and immediately the room changed. Girls became young women in seconds.

"Well I see you all have finished your lesson. One at a time, I will be calling you over to meet with me. It won't take long and please forgive me if I forget you names." He walked to the girl nearest to him and escorted her to a small sofa. They spoke for a few minutes, rose, then said their goodbyes. This went on for awhile until it was my turn with him.

His Majesty stood and smiled as I approached. "Elizabeth, I'm certainly glad to see you again," he said, giving me a wink.

I curtsied and smiled at his line. "I'm certainly glad to see you as well Your Majesty."He held out his hand in an offer and I politely accepted it.

"I hope you slept well. I am truly sorry for..um.. last night," he said, a bit embarrassed.

I giggled before I could stop myself, thinking of how awkward he seemed. He seemed to have just perked up at the sound I made, as if he had never had anyone laugh before.

"I did sleep very well Your Majesty, thank you, and you don't have to apologize. The fault was all mine."

He smiled again. "Lady Elizabeth? What do you like to do most?"

"I couldn't possibly chose. I love so many things, but if I had to choose, it would be riding."

"Hmm okay then, if you would allow me to, um would you like to go riding with me after breakfast? I still have to meet the rest of the girls but I'd like you to come out with me first. I really do want to get to know you Elizabeth."

I thought it over and eagerly nodded my head at the thought of riding. "Of course Your Majesty, I would be honored to join you. I would also like to get to know Daniel, not just the prince behind the name."

He stood, pulling me up along with him. He bowed and kissed my hand while I curtsied.

"I'll see you later then," he said, flashing his goofy grin.

I nodded once again and walked back to the table I was sitting at before. I couldn't believe without even trying I was already getting the first date of the whole selection. When I got back to the table, all the girls turned to look at me, eyes wide.

"Really? How come he didn't kiss my hand?" Alexandra asked, a scowl on her face. "You probably offered him something didn't you?"

I shook my head at that, I had no reason to explain myself to her. I had the first date, and that left me right at the top.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Kiera Cass**

Elizabeth's POV

We walked into the banquet room and there, looking more majestic than even at us, was King Maxon and Queen America. Also in the room, camera crews swarmed to catch our first meeting. I curtsied low and respectfully, others following my lead. The king and queen looked at me and smiled, both very please at my actions. I walked quickly to my chair, waiting by my seat like we had been taught during our lesson.

"Welcome girls," the king said. "Please sit and enjoy the food." He blessed our food and let us begin.

After awhile Prince Daniel came in to join us, gesturing for us to stay seated.

The cameras did a lap around the room and left to let us enjoy our breakfast in peace, getting one last shot of the prince before they departed. After awhile I started to notice just how delicious my breakfast was. The orange juice was so pure and eggs and bacon were heavenly. I couldn't help but sigh appreciatively.

"Lady Elizabeth?" a voice called. The other heads in the room turned to voice, which belonged to Queen America. I was shocked that she'd addressed me, or even knew my name. I quickly cleared my throat to answer, feeling a slight blush grace my cheeks.

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"I've heard you're a lovely violinist, am I right?" She asked, a huge smile coating her face.

"Yes Your Majesty, I've played since I was five." I replied, looking down for a moment with embarrassment.

Queen America looked over at King Maxon, who nodded. He walked over to one of the maids and whispered into her ear. She quickly dashed out of the room, only to return a minute later with a beautiful violin. "Would you please play for us Lady Elizabeth. It has been awhile since I've even held the violin," the queen said, gesturing to the violin, now to my right.

The other girls in the room looked over at me. Some with wonder and others like Alexandra with pure hatred. Prince Daniel simply smiled at his mothers request, waiting for my reply as well. There was no way I could possibly say no to her. After all, she was the queen.

I nodded and grabbed the violin, slowly getting up from my seat. I took a deep breath and brought the violin to my chin. With one last look at the queen and prince, I brought the bow to the strings, closed my eyes, and let myself play. The music flowed so beautifully that I started swaying with its flow. I forgot everything, the palace, Alexandra, my father, absolutely everything. In a matter of seconds I was back with my sister, laughing and dancing along with her, and it easily showed in my playing. Slowly I eased the music into a stop, and surprisingly myself.

Both the king and prince wore a handsome awestruck expression and slowly the prince's face turned into the widest grin. The whole room clapped, and I graciously curtsied, once again taking seat.

"That was gorgeous Lady Elizabeth," The king said. "I haven't heard that good of playing since my dear America."

I laughed a little, as did the rest of the table, everyone knowing how the queen hated to be called his dear.

After that, we continued to eat till everyone was done. The king excused us and all the girls started to trickle out, leaving me with the royal family. Prince Daniel walked up to me then, once again offering his hand. I took it and we were quickly off to the stables.

"You played...wow...I really have no words for that," he said, still holding my hand. I blushed uncontrollably, and the worst part was that I didn't know why!

"Thank you Daniel," I replied, remembering he wanted me to just use his name. That made him smile brightly.

The stables were gorgeous. It was an eight stall barn with a tack room and lounge connects to an enclosed dressage arena. The arena featured an attached and slightly elevated observation lounge off the tack room to provide space for relaxing and observing any rider in the arena.

The prince pulled out two horses, a mare and gelding, already tacked up for us.

"Here, umm.. you may have to ride sideways cause of your uh s-skirt," he said a bit embarrassed.

I laughed and grabbed the reins of the mare. Pulling up my skirt a bit, I put my foot through the stirrup and swung my other leg over the horse. I arranged my dress skirt around me and allowed myself to get comfortable. Prince Daniel just looked at me wide eyed.

"Well? I asked him. "Are you coming?"

He nodded and pulled himself up on his gelding. A beautiful dapple horse that made him look even more regal than before.

"I've uh never seen a girl ride like w-well like a..."

I laughed. " You mean like a man?"

He blushed and nodded again.

"I've never ridden side saddled before so I would be really useless on the horse." I explained. "It's easier to just arrange my dress, that way you could never tell."

He smiled and rode beside me, leading around the arena. It was peaceful to ride and talk to him. It was something I didn't expect or enjoy so much.

He suddenly stopped and looked over at me, grinning a mischievous smile.

"I have a surprise for you," Daniel said, laughing a little. "We're not just going to ride around the ring, we'll be doing something else too."

At that moment, two guards started to pull out something really familiar and drag it to the ring. What it was nearly had me falling out of my seat.

**Whoops..looks like a cliffhanger guys. Hehe, freview and I'll post soon. X**


End file.
